code lyoko: Xana's return
by aussiechick00
Summary: its been a year since the super computer has been shut down. soon, Yumi catches a mysterious fever, and it changes her personality on a dramatic level... meanwhile Odd meets a new girl, Madison Taylor, who he befriends. UxY, OCxO.
1. Chapter 1

"now, who can give me the date of the Gunpowder plot?" Mr Fumet asked. Odd sat as his desk, sleeping soundly. no one seemed to notice other than those around him. Ulrich was smothering laughter next to him and Aelita rolled her eyes. Ulrich let out a small chuckle and the whole class turned to them.

"Odd Della-Robbia," Mr Fumet called. Odd sat up alert at his desk. He looked somewhat confused.

"what? Huh?" he said. the class giggled.

"did you have a nice dream Odd?" Mr Fumet asked. Odd smiled and nodded, "well, Mr Della-Robbia, if you aren't able to give me the date of the Gunpowder plot in the next three seconds, I'm going to become your worst nightmare," Mr Fumet growled. The class laughed and Ulrich patted Odd on the back. Odd blushed.

"man, four hours of detention just for taking a little nap, i was tired!" Odd whined. Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita were at his sides, heading for the lunch room.

"well, you wouldn't be tired if you went to sleep at a normal time," Ulrich pointed out. Jeremy and Aelita laughed. Odd scoffed in annoyance. Yumi was standing at the lunchroom door, with William talking to her. Ulrich stared at them, almost glaring. He couldn't believe she was still friends with him after all this time.

"uh oh, he's gone onto jealousy mode," Odd muttered, taking hold of Ulrich's arm to prevent him from butting in. Yumi glanced at them all and smiled. Then she turned back to William. William said something to her that made her laugh a lot. She could barely contain herself. William seemed embarrassed and turned away from her. Then Yumi seemed to bid him good bye. William waved and headed into the lunchroom. Yumi waved at the others with a big smile on her face. She wandered over while still chuckling lightly.

"who gave you a dose of heroin this morning?" Odd asked. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"but seriously, what's up?" Aelita asked. Yumi tapped her nose. She took hold of Aelita's hand and pulled her aside. Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd stared at them. Yumi whispered something in Aelita's ear. Aelita laughed loudly in amusement. They began talking about something that was obviously extremely entertaining.

"do you know what's going on?" Jeremy asked. The boys shook their heads, "wow, ever since the super computer was shut down they act like best friends," Jeremy added.

"that's because they are best friends, they are the only girls in this group, don't you think they'd stick together?" Ulrich said as if it was obvious. Odd rapped his head with his fists lightly and made a dumb face. Yumi and Aelita wandered back over, arms linked.

"hey guys, did you hear? William just told Yumi that he has a crush on..." Aelita turned to Yumi, who shook her head, "someone other than Yumi," Aelita saved. Yumi smiled at her in gratitude.

"oh yeah? And who's that?" Ulrich asked eagerly. Odd suspected he was overjoyed as soon as he heard "other than Yumi". He rolled his eyes. Yumi tapped her nose again.

"I can't say, I'm sworn to secrecy," she explained. Ulrich sulked discretely as he sat down at his lunch table with the others.

"so, how's the tenth grade?" Yumi asked with a grin on her face. The others shrugged.

"not bad, still in the same class as Sissi, I swear she never leaves me alone," Ulrich commented, "but it's cool, people leave you alone more now, no more "can you manage?" or "is it too hard?"" he added. Yumi smiled.

"oh, by the way, when I was at the principal's office this morning,"

"why were you at the principal's office?" Jeremy asked. Yumi tapped her nose again.

"when I was there I saw this kid I'd never met before, she looked around your age and I think she was a new student," she announced. Odd stood up and punched the air.

"yes! A new girl! I'm getting tired of dating the same girls' all the time," he belted loudly. The girls from his year all turned to him in offense. Odd rubbed the back of his neck and sat down again. "tough crowd..." he muttered and the others laughed.

Yumi stood in the girl's bathroom. Her head had been hurting a bit and she needed some time to think. She splashed some water onto her face when she felt hot and she couldn't see clearly. It was abnormal and she knew she felt awful. She wasn't sure why, she had been fine a moment ago, but just before she ate something her head began to sting, like an electric charge had been sent through her or something. She hadn't told anyone and she didn't plan to. so she shook it off and slowly pulled herself out of the bathroom and over to her friends. They were standing by the arches. It wasn't that far. But to Yumi it seemed like a hundred miles. Ulrich saw her first and smiled. But as he saw her expression more clearly his smile changed into concern. He and the others ran over.

"hey you feeling okay?" he asked as Yumi leant against him. Her face was slightly red. Ulrich felt her forehead. It was burning like a fire.

"Yumi, your burning up, we need to get you to the infirmary," he said.

"okay, should I get Jim and tell him?" Aelita asked. Ulrich nodded.

"I'll go with you," Jeremy said as he followed Aelita off.

"noooooo!" Yumi groaned. "I'm fine," she mumbled. Odd and Ulrich put her arms over their shoulders.

"you are most certainly not okay, your head feels like a sauna," Odd commented as he and Ulrich began to walk with her. Yumi slid her arms off them and stood up tall, ignoring the pain and tiredness she felt. She looked at both boys who looked almost completely blurry to her lazy eyes.

"I'm fine, see," she assured, jumping up and down and running around the two boys. Just doing that took a lot of energy away from her though and she felt like throwing up. Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"at least can you go to the infirmary to check if you have a fever, which you do," he pleaded. Yumi sighed. But she reluctantly agreed. it felt like hours before they arrived and Ulrich carried her part of the way. Since last year Ulrich had shot right past her, and stood about five inches above her, Yumi felt a bit helpless next to him. How did that happen? Yumi asked herself. she shook her head as Odd and Ulrich lay her down on the infirmary bed.

"now then, all we have to do is wait for Yolande," Odd said.

"what even happened?" Ulrich asked. Yumi shrugged. She turned onto her side.

"I don't know, I felt this, like, electric shock and suddenly I feel like I'm going to melt," she explained. "damn it," she muttered.

"electric shock? You weren't sitting anywhere near anything electrical," Odd reminded as he stood in front of the mirror. He had to stand on tiptoes to see it though, considering Yolande had moved it up so high.

"still short as ever," Ulrich laughed. Yumi giggled. Odd turned to them and poked his tongue out. The door opened softly. Yolande stood at the door with Jeremy and Aelita at either side of her. They smiled when they saw the others there and Yolande seemed a bit shocked. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yumi? You're not feeling well?" she asked. Yumi shook her head with a fake smile.

"I'm just here because he made me get my temperature taken," she snapped, shooting a look at Ulrich, who rolled his eyes. Yolande walked over to Yumi and felt her forehead before fetching a thermometer from the cabinet behind her.

"alright, put this under your tongue until you hear the beep, kay?" she cooed, passing Yumi the thermometer. Yumi did so. She waited for about a minute with the thermometer under her tongue until she heard a beep. She pulled it out and checked the temperature.

"okay done can I go now?" Yumi moaned, pulling herself out of bed. Ulrich and Aelita blocked her path and lay her back down.

"forty two degrees, that's quite high Miss Ishiyama," Yolande muttered softly. Yumi moaned in annoyance and impatience.

"I am fine!" she persisted. "look it must be broken, I'll check again." Yumi took the thermometer and stuck it in her mouth, lying back down on her bed with her arms crossed. Yolande looked around at the other kids who all looked increasingly concerned. She clapped her hands to retain their attention. Immediately, all four of them looked up at the nurse.

"okay kids, you have class in three minutes you may as well get going, Yumi will be fine," Yolande assured. They all looked at Yumi for permission, who nodded.

"I'll stay, if you manage to persist your way out of this someone will have to take you back to your class," Ulrich joked. Yumi smiled. Aelita looked at her in mock adoration. She pointed and Ulrich discretely and winked. Yumi blushed and glanced at the brown haired boy sitting next to her. Ulrich looked perplexed and looked from Yumi to Aelita. Aelita rolled her eyes in a way that said "so oblivious" and the others headed out. The thermometer beeped again and Yumi passed it to Yolande.

"see it's fine," Yumi willed, more hoping than knowing. She felt her forehead, suddenly her head felt like exploding. Yolande looked distressed.

"Yumi your temperature is going up by two degrees Celsius, this is serious, it must be a serious bug," she announced, taking hold of her stethoscope from a chair. Yumi sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and began to stand up.

"no way, I need to go back to class, I'm seriously okay," she demanded. Ulrich looked at her firmly. They had a kind of staring contest, which Yumi lost. She sighed and felt her cheeks slightly red as she lay back down onto her bed. Ulrich smiled in triumph. Yolande checked Yumi's pulse, blood pressure and heartbeat. But it all seemed normal. Yolande was a bit confused. She saw the kid's perplexed looks.

"apart from your temperature there aren't any signs of sickness at all," she explained. Yumi and Ulrich exchanged a glance.

"maybe it's stress, you've been working really hard on studying for your exams lately," Ulrich suggested. Yolande nodded. Yumi shook her head.

"I haven't felt stressed at all," she contradicted, "mum even makes me have a tea ceremony with her after I study," she added in embarrassment. Ulrich grinned. Yolande frowned.

"you should go to class Yumi, maybe it's just a temporary thing, but if you feel bad at all then get back here immediately, you hear?" she advised. Yumi nodded with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Yolande, I told you nothing was wrong with me," she cheerfully stated. She swung her legs off the bed and stood. As she stretched out her legs began to feel a bit tired. She felt lightheaded and leaned on the bed for a second or two. After that she took a step forward and her leg collapsed under her and she fell, steadying herself at a kneeling position. Ulrich reached down and helped her up.

"you okay?" he asked. Yumi nodded with a smile. She felt distant though and her eyes were getting heavy.

"I'm fine," she barely breathed. then she shut her eyes and went limp in Ulrich's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly, Yumi felt herself conscious again. She felt so bad she wished she could pass out again though. Ugh, Ulrich would probably hold this against her the rest of her natural born life. She heard a pathetic groan and to begin with, thought of laughing, until she realised it had come from her. There was the sound of a regular beeping sound, probably Odd's gameboy. But it seemed to sophisticated to be a gameboy. Soon she realised she hadn't actually opened her heavy eyelids yet and pulled them up. The area around her seemed hazy to begin with, but soon she adjusted. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed, a hospital bed at that. She saw an EKG on the wall nearby and a drip bag on her other side. As she began to become more aware of everything she realised there were two doctors in the room, but none of her friends. She tried to lift herself up into a sitting position but it was like trying to lift an elephant with a feather. The doctor's looked up at her and smiled.

"hey sweetie, are you feeling okay?" one of the doctors, a woman, asked. Yumi couldn't exactly bring herself to talk. So instead she just slowly nodded her head. When the other doctor, with a name tag of Brian Stand, came and helped her up she felt like throwing up from the nausea and feverishness. She placed her hands on her temples and squinted her eyes shut. she felt heavy on one side of her face and didn't understand.

"Dr Stand? I feel really heavy on one side of my face," she said. Dr Stand and the other doctor glanced at each other.

"try unclenching your teeth," he suggested. Yumi only just realised she had been clenching her teeth and quickly unclenched them. she managed to smile at the doctors.

"where are my friends?" she asked in almost a whisper. The female doctor spoke now. She had dark blonde curls that fell to her shoulder blades and a pretty smile.

"sweetheart your under observation right now, your friends can't see you," she explained. Yumi looked at her in a distressed manner.

"can I talk to Aelita?" she asked. The female doctor shrugged her shoulders solemnly.

"sorry, but until we know what's wrong with you we can't let anyone see you," she said. Yumi glared.

"but, it's just a fever, there's nothing wrong with me, I thought fever's were how my body got rid of disease," she declared loudly, then caressed her sore head. The doctors looked at each other in a guilty way.

"yes that is true, but it means you have a disease, and this is a serious fever, you only just got out of Atrial fibrillation," Dr Stand told her. Unfair acceptance fell onto Yumi like a brick. She felt her eyes well up with tears but refused to let them drop. She put on a brave face and smiled at the doctors as best she could.

"that's okay, I'm sure you'll find out what's wrong with me," she agreed. the doctors could see through her attempt of acceptance though and they smile insincerely back.

"see you in a minute okay?" the doctors said, leaving the room and beginning to absorb in deep conversation. Yumi saw her mobile on the table next to her. She reached over and took hold of it. she lay down on her side and dialled in a number. As she heard it ring she waited and pulled away all her tears.

"hello? Yumi?" came Aelita's soft voice. Yumi smiled.

"hi," she said quietly, "how are you?" she asked. She was happy just to hear one of her friend's voices.

"hey sweetie, I'm fine, we're just down the hall waiting for you to get out of observation, they said they have some idea of what's wrong so we'll be able to visit you soon," Aelita cooed softly, "by the way, you should have seen how worried Ulrich was when you fainted, and in his arms too," she added. Yumi giggled lightly. She blushed. "well done, babes," Aelita chuckled.

"I think I would have preferred a more romantic "in his arms" but I guess that'll do," Yumi joked as best she could. She felt her eyes watering. Then she felt herself crying, hating herself. Aelita sounded worried. She told the others that Yumi was crying.

"don't worry, I'm sure I can get in with my cute face, we'll be down with ice cream and a movie in just a minute," Aelita promised, "see ya," she concluded and hung up. Yumi let the hot tears pour down her sick face and she just lay there on her side, too upset to sit up. about ten minutes lately she heard the door behind her open. She span round on the spot and saw her friend's at the doorway, but felt horrible from turning too fast. The kids all came over and sat next to her. They were all there, all except Jeremy.

"hey, where's Einstein?" Yumi asked, trying to lighten her depressed, anxiousness. Aelita half smiled as she passed Yumi a spoon. Ulrich and Odd helped her up to a sitting position and sat on the bed next to hers. Aelita jumped next to Yumi and held out a tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

"they said we were allowed to give you some ice cream, it might stop you from getting Reactive or anxiety depression," she explained, "and Jeremy has started fishing round on the internet, he has a suspicion of you know who coming back," she added. Yumi rolled her eyes. Odd nodded.

"that's what we did, we said "it's a sickness Jeremy, not possession"" he said. Yumi smiled.

"by the way, did you meet this mysterious new girl?" she asked. Odd looked upset at that.

"she's not starting until tomorrow, I didn't get a chance to," he moaned. Ulrich rolled his eyes. Yumi giggled. "can I have some ice cream?" Odd added. Aelita's phone rang and she jumped up, answering it. Odd hopped up onto Yumi's bed and dug a huge spoon into the ice cream. Yumi and Ulrich exchanged a humorous look.

"yes, Jeremy?" Aelita said as she shut the door behind her.

The next day

Madison POV

Maddie stood at the front gate of the new school she was going to. It was a big school, with loads of students. There was a separate dormitory area on one side and school buildings on the others. The students all seemed to mould in perfectly to the surroundings of Kadic, but Maddie stood out like a sore thumb. She blushed as people looked at her deep crimson hair, tight pink skull t-shirt and black skinny jeans. It obviously wasn't a common style here in France, unlike where she came from. She cleared her throat softly and held her head up high. It was her first day and she had to make a good impression. There was a girl to one side, with two very confused looking boys of about the same height, as if they were waiting for someone. The girl looked at Maddie and immediately began to laugh spitefully. The boys with her turned and laughed also.

"nice outfit, been to a funeral lately?" the girl mocked. Maddie blushed.

"uh no?" she said.

"hey Sissi!" Maddie's heart stopped. Was someone defending her? She turned to see two boys wandering over to her. The shorter boy placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"don't you pick on Milly and Tamia enough? Why'd you have to go and be spiteful to every single new person that shows her pretty face?" he said.

"Odd, I thought you needed a brain to insult people, poor Sissi," the brown haired boy mocked Sissi. Sissi's friends seemed to find this amusing, until Sissi slapped the back of their heads and marched off.

"thanks," Maddie said. "you really saved my neck from that weirdo," she gratified. The boys smiled at her.

"no problem, Madison, right?" the brown haired boy asked, "or do you prefer Maddie?" he added. Maddie nodded.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, that's Ulrich," the shorter boy, Odd, introduced. Maddie smiled as she shook hands with each of them.

"you know, in Italy, it's custom to kiss on the cheeks to greet someone," Odd flirted with a small wink. Maddie giggled.

"wow, it's only been two minutes and your flirting? I think that's a record," Ulrich joked, tapping the back of Odd's head.

"don't worry, he does that to everyone," he said as he and Odd led her away.

Jeremy POV

he had been on his computer for the past twenty four hours. From what Yumi was acting like, there was no harm in checking for XANA. Afterall, the last time she was sick was, well, never. He typed something in. Since lyoko shut down he had been bored. This was his first chance to get the thrill and excitement of a XANA attack in years. It was obvious he wanted to take his chance. There was a knock at the door.

"yeah?" he called. Aelita stepped in and ran over, leaning on the back of his chair.

"ah, a genius at work, not seen that in a while," she giggled. "are you sure about what you found?" she asked, more seriously. Jeremy nodded solemnly. He had told Aelita he was switching the super computer back on over the phone. Which he had. He clicked a button to show Aelita the activated tower alert. Aelita's hand came to her mouth in horror.

"oh my god," she breathed. Jeremy placed his hand on Aelita's. "but that means...Yumi," she whispered.

Yumi POV

Yumi had been feeling worse in the last few hours. She was sweating herself thin and she couldn't even fall asleep. She kept seeing a flash of something throbbing in front of her eyes. unsure of what it was. She didn't care. The doctors had told her it was just the fever acting up and it was nothing to worry about. No matter how much she tried to tell them that something was up they didn't seem to care. She heard a voice in her head. no one cares, it said. they want you dead, it continued. Join me and you can get your revenge, it said. her vision blurred a deep red as if her eyes were coated with red paint or something. Yumi felt herself crying. She finally saw the logo in front of her eyes. XANA. He was trying to get into her head. she screamed in pain and hatred as she resisted his pulling.

"I thought you were dead," she clenched her teeth. Suddenly there was an overwhelming feeling as XANA took control over her. Yumi stopped screaming and sat up straight. She was silent as she yanked all the drips and things off her and pulled herself out of bed easily. There was only one thing on her mind. Destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so, this is the lunchroom, since your a boarder you should know, never eat the shepherd's pie, its made with, well, you don't wanna know," Odd explained. Maddie stared around the big lunchroom. It looked about the size of her living room and kitchen put together, but considering it was meant for almost all the students, she didn't mind.

"thanks, I'll remember that," she said. Odd smiled at her and Maddie found her cheeks redden softly. Odd liked Maddie. She had a beautiful smile and even though she had glasses her sea blue eyes shone through like a lighthouse. She was just generally lovely. She was funny and sweet and very modest. Their silent look was broken by Ulrich's phone ringing.

"yeah, Jeremy? What about Yumi? Xana? What are you talking about? Slow down!" suddenly Ulrich's face went pale. Odd stared at him. He grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled him away. Maddie tapped Odd's shoulder and folded her arms.

"just wait here a second," he requested softly with a wink, yanking Ulrich away with him. He grabbed the phone off Ulrich fast. Ulrich seemed to still be in shock. it must be pretty bad.

"Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Odd? Xana, he's back, and he's targeting us, again!" Jeremy barked through the phone. Odd laughed.

"Jeremy I think you need to reset a few neurons in your brain," he joked. Jeremy told him he had turned the super computer back on and checked for Xana alerts. He told him all about what he thought was causing Yumi's fever. Xana had gotten into her body and was trying to get a hold of it. but Yumi was too strong to just possess. It took time. It seemed he was being serious.

"so, what's he up to?" Odd asked. Jeremy seemed worried.

"I think he's after Yumi," he said. Odd realised why Ulrich had gone pale. "gotta go Jeremy," he said as he hung up. He looked at Ulrich worriedly. Suddenly Ulrich turned on his heels and broke into a speedy run. Odd looked at Maddie and gestured her that he had to go. Then he ran after Ulrich, trying hard to get him. If Xana was going to go after Yumi then wouldn't he have to control her? And if she was controlled and Ulrich went to see her; Odd couldn't even think of it. Odd grabbed Ulrich's arm when he caught up to him. Ulrich shoved him off with a scream of what was supposed to be "no". Odd fell to the floor and stared after his friend.

"why did you have to tell him that?" Odd moaned to Jeremy, even though he knew he couldn't hear. The only way to save Ulrich was to deactivate the tower. Odd sighed. He'd have to go back to that place he'd swore never to set foot on again. Suddenly he heard running behind him. Soon the running stopped and arms scooped Odd up softly to his feet. Odd turned to see Maddie glaring up at him. Odd looked down at her and the silence around them was deafening. Soon though Maddie's glare fell to confusion and curiosity.

"what's going on?" she pleaded, her arms falling to her sides.

"I can't tell you, I wish I could, I really do, but I can't," Odd told her. Maddie raised her eyebrow with a grin. She touched Odd's hand softly.

"you don't have to tell me, just show me," she cooed. "I'm not leaving until I know what's up with you guys," she persisted. She was smirking stubbornly at him with her arms now folded. Odd felt himself smile. She reminded him of Yumi when she had first come into contact with Xana. But as much as it pained him, Odd knew he couldn't say no to her.

"you know, Maddie, your something else," he complimented. Maddie smiled at him happily.

"yeah, I studied psychology, mainly male, two years ago for about half a year," she explained with a wink. Odd grinned. he slipped his hand into hers and then bolted into a run.

Yumi stormed around the hospital room. She paced loudly, with her arms folded. She was waiting for him to come to see her. Then she would do it. that would destroy two annoying pests for the price of one. It had been hours since Xana had possessed her and he was getting impatient. He didn't have a lot of time either. There was a slim chance that Yumi could break free. And Xana wanted to eliminate that chance before it even manifested. He moved about a bit more, waiting for him. It could take ages. But it wouldn't take that long. Jeremy had probably figured it out by now. Suddenly Yumi screamed loudly and crumpled to the floor clenching her fists on hands and knees.

"get out of me!" she shrieked in pain and anger. Xana pushed hard at her and engulfed her again. There was now silence. Xana stood up and began to pace again.

Odd couldn't help but blush. The way Maddie's eyes bulged when she saw the super computer made him feel pretty embarrassed. She could barely move out of the elevator when she saw it first. Odd had to pull her through and keep from telling her it wasn't real. It had been ages. The whole computer was dusty and cobwebs were everywhere. He cleared his throat softly.

"okay," was the only word Maddie could manage. Jeremy span round on his chair, a grave look on his face. when he saw Maddie clutching to Odd's left arm though, he turned hostile.

"odd?" he growled. Odd held up his hands.

"no, no, no seriously! She wouldn't let me say no! Please just trust me!" he interrupted, "you can keep a secret right?" he looked at Maddie. Maddie stared around the room.

"okay," she stammered. Jeremy looked sceptical, but he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"get down to the scanners Odd. Maddie, you're gonna have to stay with me," he commanded. Odd nodded. He pulled Maddie over to Jeremy's chair and sat her down so she was facing Jeremy. He crouched for a moment.

"stay," he said.

"okay," Maddie repeated. Odd ran out to the elevator and headed down to the scanners. Jeremy glanced at Maddie every now and then. His face puffed in annoyance.

"how did you manage to get Odd to show you?" he asked.

"okay," Maddie muttered. Jeremy snorted. No matter how much he was annoyed at her, he had to admit, it was very amusing. Soon though, Maddie shook her head and she now looked apprehensive.

"what the hell is this place?" she asked quickly. Jeremy looked down at her. He scowled. Odd was on Lyoko now and kept asking if she was okay.

"yes, she's fine, what are you? Her mother?" he snapped. Maddie stood up. she stared around the room, much more calm now.

"finished with your breakdown?" Jeremy asked. "just a little advice, no questions. Just watch and pretend that you know what's going on," he advised. Maddie nodded and looked over Jeremy's shoulder.

"how are you, Maddie?" Odd's voice. Maddie nearly jumped out of her skin. Jeremy looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"she's fine. Where's Ulrich anyway?" he said.

"uh, the word Yumi comes to mind," Odd called. Jeremy's face went pale. He turned to Maddie.

"Maddie. I need you. Do you know where the hospital is?" Maddie nodded. Odd moaned.

"no!" he barked, "leave her out of this, I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt!" Jeremy ignored him.

"run to room 139. Then, be extremely careful. All your doing is preventing Ulrich from getting to that room," Maddie nodded again. She whispered something into Jeremy's ear.

"tell him?" she asked. Jeremy looked at her. He smiled and nodded. Maddie kissed his forehead briefly.

"thanks," she said simply and ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Odd had been scouting the area for at least half an hour. Jeremy couldn't find the activated tower, even though he knew exactly where it was. This irritated Odd. He had never ever been utterly clueless about something. Except maybe his math tests. Aelita tried to see him and gave him a sad look. he had been jolting around - never staying anywhere for more than two seconds - for the last few minutes.

"Odd, calm down, we'll help Yumi," she cooed. Odd ignored her, flying about nonstop. Aelita sighed. She'd never seen him so wound up. he twisted and turned so fast that Aelita had to hold on tight so as not to be thrown off. Odd ground his teeth.

"Odd, are you okay?"

"Jeremy, why? Why did you have to send the first girl I've ever actually cared about out to practically attempt suicide?" Odd shouted sharply. Jeremy refrained from doing anything.

"I'm sorry. But, Odd, get a hold of yourself. All of us make those risks. I feel the way you do whenever I let Aelita anywhere near Lyoko. Ulrich hates to let Yumi out of his sight. Don't try and act like your special just because you've actually found "her"" he snapped. Odd bit his lip. He stopped flying and glanced at Aelita.

"sorry," he grunted. Suddenly Odd leapt of the overboard. He aimed his arm at his head and flinched. A laser arrow shot loudly next to his ear and suddenly, he was back on Earth.

"odd you dork! Why did you do that? Didn't you hear me?" Jeremy screeched. Odd grinned.

"I heard you, Jeremy. And you just told me why I'm so worried. So, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go save her!" he announced, sprinting to the elevator.

Maddie had had Ulrich in her sights for the last twenty minutes. She was slim, nimble and fast for her age – whereas Ulrich was just downright lightning. He would occasionally look back to see if Maddie had stopped chasing him, but each time he would glare and speed up. it didn't usually take this long to get to the hospital, but Ulrich kept weaving and changing directions to try and lose her. Maddie was only a few meters away at the moment and it was eating her up. she was so close, yet still out of reach. She stretched her arm out to him. Only a few more feet. She sped up until her stomach and throat were starting to hurt and suddenly, she found she had overtook him. A smile fell across her face and a sense of triumph filled her. If it were a tv show, this would be the part when the really joyful music would play. But no, she saw the hospital now, clear as day. That big white institute of fancy-pants doctors and white lab coats. Maddie felt like cursing. She pivoted on her foot and blocked Ulrich's path. He stopped immediately, confusion on his face. Maddie was staring at him darkly.

"Ulrich, no. She's not safe to see right now," she growled. Ulrich didn't seem to hear her. He leapt over but Maddie continued to block him. Ulrich glared and began trying desperately to get past.

"maddie, move," he advised in more of a shout then he'd intended, "I'm asking you nicely," he added after she refused. Maddie folded her arms.

"oh, well, forgive me for thinking that you're not asking nicely," she said, "I'll remember next time. When he shouts, he's being nice," she mocked. Ulrich growled.

"I won't say it again. Move, or you'll find out what being mean is," he warned. Maddie refused.

"you're such an idiot. You're trying to go see the love of your life to protect her with no protection of your own. If whats-his-name is in her, he's controlling her. That's a no-no, it's a bad thing!" she told him. Ulrich stared at her, pleading now.

"please. All I want to do is help her. If I can't save her from herself, I wouldn't be able to save anyone else," he begged. Maddie stared down at him. She smiled and leant down.

"no," she whispered. Ulrich's pleading eyes transformed into rage. A deep growl came from him that shocked Maddie.

"have it your way," he barked. He stood up, pulled into a battle stance and kicked Maddie in the stomach. There was a loud "oof" sound and Maddie collapsed, her eyes watering and her arms clutching desperately at her stomach. It felt like an anvil had been dropped onto her. Ulrich stood over her.

"I'm sorry. But you were asking for it," his last word was cut off. There was a sound of shoving and then a lot of unnecessary swear words. There was punching and kicking and then the sound of running. Maddie managed to squint her eyes open a fraction to see Odd's concerned face above her. she felt his arms around her and tried to smile.

"I guess I should have known I'd go to heaven. You must be an angel," she cooed. Odd chuckled.

"your an idiot. Do you know that?" he told her. Maddie nodded.

"go help him," she pleaded. Odd bit his lip. He lifted Maddie and pulled her to a nearby wall to sit on.

"I'll be back," he promised. before he left, Maddie grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"in case you don't," she stuttered. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jeremy has a message from me," she told him. Odd raised an eyebrow, but grinned and ran off.

Ulrich was still running. He didn't even stop to register and he could have sworn he heard some doctors chasing after him for a while. But now it was silent. The only sound was his feet on the parquet floor and his deep breathing. He had gotten a stitch from having drank too much water before he hear about Yumi, but he didn't care. There were bigger problems. Yumi. Her beautiful dark hair and pretty face kept flashing into his mind. He imagined her Xanafied. Her eyes blank and vicious, sweaty hair stuck to her face. his heart hurt whenever he thought of it. but he kept running. 123, 124, 125...he stopped running. Yumi's room was 126. He was still breathing raggedly, but began walking, slow and steady. He was oddly aware of his heart beat. Thump, thump, thump. When he got to the doorway, he broke into a smile. Yumi. She was lying on her bed, eyes closed, breathing lightly. He moved over and brushed a stray hair out of her face. she turned onto her other side, facing away from him. Ulrich smiled. She looked so beautiful when she slept. But where he couldn't see, Yumi's eyes flicked open...


End file.
